The revenge of Khan
by sadaharu09
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que Khan volvió a ser una paleta de hielo, la Enterprise se ha consolidado y ganado reputación. Todo se pondrá grave cuando su peor enemigo resurja en el espacio y aparte al vulcano de su capitán, decidido a tener su venganza y algo más, dispuesto a saborear su revancha con fría dulzura. Khan/Spock, Kirk/Spock, MPREG, Rape, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones del fic: esta historia se ubica en el temporal después de _Star Trek: into darkness_ 2013, y ocupa la imagen de todos los jóvenes, sin embargo, he fusionado el carácter del personaje _Khan_ con su _yo_ de la serie original y de la película _Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan. _Bueno, hago eso porque me parece mucho más elegante y machista el _Khan_ original y me sirve perfecto, creo que del _Khan _actual sólo pudimos ver un lado muy desesperado, no como en la serie original, aunque obviamente, el nuevo es mucho más sensual y hermoso que el _prime_.

Este fanfic contendrá rape y MPREG, si no estás de acuerdo, no es de tu gusto, te invito a que abandones la lectura, además soy fan de _Spock bottom_, así que, bueno, posiblemente será el principio de muchas, muchas más historias _Kirk/Spock, All/Spock_.

* * *

_The revenge of Khan_

Habían pasado tres años desde que Khan había desatado su furia en la tierra, tres años desde que había vuelto a ser una paleta de hielo, tres años desde que Kirk había muerto y vuelto a vivir, tres años desde que la vida de los dos se había sacudido, dado vuelcos. Estaban enredados, totalmente atrapados el uno por el otro y lo negaban, entre ellos no pasaba nada, absolutamente nada, preferían ignorar el hecho de que guardaban el simple secreto de que el mudo de cada uno giraba en torno al otro, más allá de la amistad, más allá del deseo. Para uno de ellos incluso más allá de lo más poderoso que pudieran sentir dos razas. Lo sabían, se tenían en el puente, pero no lo decían, se soñaban, pero no se tocaban; nunca una fusión más perfecta en el universo, nunca una tan separada, tan ilógica. Los dos eran grandes imbéciles, los dos lo estaban negando, ¿quién fue el idiota que dijo que los vulcanos no tenían sentimientos? Tal vez fue el mismo que dijo que a James T. Kirk debería casarse con su nave de una vez y evitarle el dolor a tanta chica.

Mientras Kirk estuviera en la nave estaría con él, Spock estaba bien con ello, por lo menos hasta que el capitán llevaba a la zorra en turno a su habitación, estaba bien, ellas no perduraban, lo mismo que la teniente Uhura no había podido. Ellos estaban juntos, porque _siempre habían sido y seguirían siendo amigos_.

Dicho esto la historia comienza.

Estaban en una misión de abastecimiento, un planeta parecido a la tierra que había sido colonizado diez años atrás, pacifico, justo lo que necesitaban después de todas esas locas aventuras que habían tenido en apenas esos años, Jim tenía mucha suerte en eso de encontrar aventuras.

Había bajado personal médico, McCoy, el capitán y su primero al mando, habían acordado una reunión con el director de la colonia, una misión sencilla, así había empezado.

Habían aparecido a las puertas de la central de la comuna, el ambiente era rural, colores café, amarillo, verde y morado reinaban en el pueblo, eso y los rostros sorprendidos y algo espantados de los habitantes, les parecía extraño que los rodearan al pasar y evitaran la mirada cuando andaban por ahí, se ponían precavidos entonces, aunque realmente no había modo de estar preparado para nada preparados para lo que seguía.

Habían entrado a la oficina del mandamás mientras _Bones_ y su equipo médico se desplazaban a dónde eran necesarios, al hospital de la comuna, Spock y Jim hablarían con el jefe del lugar. Esta persona, con más pinta de comerciante que de tener un cargo en la federación, les hablaba acariciándose las manos como un vendedor ambulante, curioso, pero no pensaron que peligroso, gran error.

Habían salido de todos lados, siete _Klingons_, sus férreos enemigos, los habitantes del _Enterprise_ habían sacado sus _phasers_ para defenderse, una amenaza por parte del maldito reptil mencionando como rehén al equipo médico los había hecho bajar las armas enseguida. Ambos se daban cuenta que había algo raro ahí, no el hecho de una emboscada, sino el hecho de que los _Klingons_ no los hubieran matado al instante, que tomaran rehenes y no dijeran nada sobre destruir su nave, así no eran ellos. Se suponía que esa sería una misión rutinaria.

Lo siguiente que habían pedido esos malditos lagartos, los había sorprendido aún más.

Para su siguiente acto Spock debería acompañarlos, el capitán sería llevado con los rehenes del equipo médico. Kirk se revolvía negándose, el vulcano lo hacía entrar en razón entonces, sería ilógico intentar cualquier cosa, los habían atrapado bien.

Había sido el comienzo de la obra, una bastante terrible.

Cuando Kirk fue llevado a lado del cirujano de la nave, el motivo de los extraños comportamientos fue revelado, una pantalla le revelaba la identidad del agresor, Jim no se lo podía creer, todo su cuerpo se había congelado, y no era el único.

En la pantalla el mensaje se reproducía, era la altanera y aterradora cara de Khan, que parecía bastante contento y hablaba sobre una famosa venganza.

_He sido humillado por ustedes ya una vez, tratado como animal y degradado, me arrancaron todo lo que amé en la vida, ahora es mi turno. Capitán Kirk, mister Spock, compañía… espero que disfruten del espectáculo, un pequeño adelanto de mi gran obra, para usted querido capitán, querido primer oficial… _

Había dicho el súper humano con casi elegantes modales, posterior mente la imagen había cambiado: en el monitor se revelaba una de las calles de la colonia, los _klingons_ tomaban a los habitantes del cabello, los hincaban, y comenzaban a dispararles en la cabeza mientras los nativos del _Enterprise_ debían mirar el espectáculo, la toma cambiaba a un par de calles más; eso era algo que Jim no estaba listo para soportar, ni dispuesto. Se revolvía y se ganaba una paliza, los hostiles estaban felices de disciplinarlo, casi lo dejaban inconsciente y Khan volvía a hablar:

_Me encargaré de arrancarles violenta y lentamente todo lo que aman en la vida, ¿usted qué es lo que ama capitán? ¿A la vida? ¿A su planeta? ¿Su nave…? Oh, capitán… eso no, eso no es, lo que usted ama está en mis manos en éste momento, ¿no considera conveniente que lo que más ama haya provocado mi odio y mi deseo de venganza también? Parece que son el uno para el otro, no sabe cuánto voy a disfrutar esto… les ofreceré la humillación y el dolor que me hicieron sentir de vuelta, pero multiplicado exponencialmente… _

Habiendo dicho eso Khan había desaparecido de la pantalla, los _Klingonianos_ también empezaban a desvanecerse siendo transportados, en las calles había cientos de cadáveres de personas inocentes; no eran miles, no eran un planeta completo, pero todos habían sido asesinados bajo la vigilancia del _Enterprise_ que de nada se había enterado y su tripulación estaba casi intacta. Sólo habían tenido una pérdida ese día, Khan se había llevado con él a lo más importante para Jim, se levantaba desesperado y llamaba a la nave por fin mientras _Bones_ trataba de atenderlo. En los radares no había nada, no sabían de dónde había salido el enemigo y cómo se había retirado sin hacer el mínimo ruido, nada tenía sentido, principalmente el que ese desgraciado estuviera vivo y con los _Klingons_, ¿no se suponía que estaría en una prisión helada por la eternidad? ¿Por qué no los había matado si tanto los odiaba? ¿Por qué diablos se había llevado a Spock? Sonaba egoísta aún en su mente pero, eso era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento.

En una nave desconocida un rehén era llevado, unas esposas lo suficientemente resistentes para un vulcano, un trato lo suficientemente hostil para un prisionero, aunque era liberado cuando llegaban a su destino: la habitación de Khan, quien lo esperaba con una sínica sonrisa en los labios, le daba una cálida bienvenida.

_Tú me humillaste una vez, quiero pagarte el favor, a ti te tengo un trato especial. Te haré trizas de una manera que no imaginas, eso también lo destruirá a él, aunque debo decir, que tal vez termines disfrutando el proceso._

Ese sería un día que Spock nunca olvidaría, luego de que los militares enemigos se fueran él quedaba solo con Khan, aún sabiendo que no podría ganar en esa nave, tal vez tampoco contra el súper hombre, trataba de noquearlo, si pudiera hacer por lo menos un poco, pero era inútil, él podría ser mitad vulcano, pero Khan era Khan.

La sangre verde le salía de la nariz y la boca, de alguna otra herida, apretaba los dientes sometido en el piso, con Khan encima, él ya estaba ardiendo en furia por el combate y las cosas que Khan decía sobre su raza y su capitán, no podía evitarlo, era como si en este universo fuera incluso más humano; comparados con los _prime_ del otro universo él y Kirk eran como mocosos jugando en el espacio aún. El otro parecía divertirse, apenas un poco de sangre roja se asomaba por una comisura de sus labios, la herida no duraría mucho, igual que las de Spock.

_¿Sabías que toda mi gente terminó muriendo? Por decreto todos y cada uno fueron exterminados, pero gracias a un benefactor que no conoces un par de nosotros logró escapar, tener contacto directo con los Klingons, aunque sólo yo sobreviví, ellos me reconocen como uno de los suyos ahora; debo ser un excelente capitán, ¿no lo crees?_

Le decía arrastrándolo del cabello hasta la cama, lo aplastaba contra esta, ponía una rodilla sobre su espalda y se acercaba a él.

_ Después de llorar por los míos resolví mi venganza, también mi camino hacía una nueva era, ¿sabes qué? Descubrí una posible manera de poder crear más súper hombres, incluso más poderosos, superiores, todos bajo mi mando, todos nativos… ¿quieres saber cómo?_

El primer oficial no podía evitar sentir curiosidad inmediata incluso en su ira y su lucha, era un científico después de todo. Khan bajaba su rodilla y se inclinaba sobre él ahora, pegándose a su cuerpo, hablaba directo en su sensible oreja vulcana.

_Pensé que sería hora de establecerme y tener niños… pero no cualquier persona podría soportar una fusión genética tan poderosa, o mantener la fuerza en el producto… no, para eso necesito una mami especial… ¿sabes qué descubrí luego de buscar insistentemente? _

Spock se quedaba

casi quieto escuchándolo, Khan se reía de eso, estando tan cerca, se daba cuenta de que pese a los veinticinco que ya debería estar pasando, continuaba teniendo cara de niño, y no era mentira lo que decían sobre la piel de los vulcanos después de todo.

_Te descubrí a ti… ¿quién diría que en una raza tan poco excitante como la suya hasta los hombres podrían procrear? Calculé que aún así sería complicado lograr un niño, ya que la comunión entre dos razas sería difícil, entonces te encontré a ti, mitad humano… el catalizador perfecto para mi sangre superior, simple selección "natural"… y eso significa que tampoco eres tan insensible como te gusta hacer creer… apuesto a que harás mucho escándalo cuando ponga a mi bebé dentro de ti._

Mientras escuchaba eso la respiración del vulcano se aceleraba intentando librarse en vano, quería decirle que eso era ilógico, pero no lo era.

* * *

Hace poco comencé a ver la serie original luego de un rato de indecisión, debo decir que me encantó, vi la primera temporada, voy en el decimo primero capítulo de la segunda, he visto tres películas de la serie original y las dos del _nuevo inicio_, me encantaron los nuevos actores porque se ajustan más a mi estética, aunque no tienen el carisma de los primeros, bueno, algunos sí. Llevo más de tres años escribiendo y soy una autora con tendencia al _rape_ y a torturar a mis personajes favoritos, que siempre son los ukes, en este caso la victima de mi nueva obsesión será mi hermoso _Spock_ que cometió el error de reencarnar en un actor sensual en el nuevo universo _SK, _que enloqueciera por él era inevitable, era lo lógico.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo dedicado al lemon, rape, soy una autora que adora el lemon.


	2. Chapter 2

No servía de nada tener la fortaleza de diez hombres cuando el agresor lo igualaba e incluso más, le superaba en tácticas físicas, experiencia, crueldad, simple lógica. Pensaba en eso mientras era sometido por su enemigo, luego de luchar un rato finalmente lo habían inmovilizado. Khan no lo había hecho desde el principio porque no era necesario; había querido que Spock se defendiera, que luchara y entendiera que no podía ganar contra él, que era ilógico, que entendiera la frustración de ser derrotado, humillado, aunque no había mostrado ni una mueca de ese tipo o de dolor incluso cuando le pateo la cara, era resistente, sólo conseguía reacciones de furia cuando insultaba a su capitán o se mofaba de la destrucción de su planeta, se iban a divertir mucho.

Eran las mismas esposas que le habían puesto al entrar en la nave, pero ahora estaban orientadas en su espalda, de nuevo boca abajo, de nuevo sobre la cama. El agresor lo mantenía con la cara pegada al acolchonado y la cadera elevada, sonriente había metido una mano por la parte trasera de la playera, luego sus dedos por el inicio del pantalón, de su cintura a una esquina de su cadera, piel suave y más caliente que la humana, casi blanca, sin un triste tinte rosa sobre ella, simple y llanamente clara, saludable y tan joven.

Abría el pantalón de la víctima y lo bajaba lentamente, disfrutando a centímetro de piel, Spock estaba tenso, su rostro era inmutable, inexpresivo, pero no sus ojos, ellos siempre lo traicionarían, porque aún siendo profundamente negros, eran humanos, profundamente humanos.

Tienes algo bueno aquí, te lo reconozco —hablaba a su oído, apretaba su trasero, no había tintes rosas en su piel pero sí marcas enverdecidas cuando enterraba sus dedos en ella—, entiendo bien por qué Kirk no te quiere lejos de él, yo tampoco dejaría ir a una puta con semejante...

Spock no respondía a su provocación ahora, se mantendría en su centro, bloquearía todo sentir hasta que saliera de ahí, porque tenía una certeza de que lo haría; repetidos incidentes en misiones casi suicidas con su capitán, le llevaban a razonar que sólo debía resistir; lo que no admitiría es el hecho de que lo inquietaba lo que Khan le había dicho unos momentos antes. Sólo lo inquietaba eso hasta que sentía una mano entre sus piernas, nadie nunca lo había tocado tan íntimamente, era totalmente desagradable, ¿sentimiento humano?

El superhombre acariciaba sus piernas admirando marcas verdes que él mismo había dejado con sus golpes, marcaba sus dedos, el otro cuerpo se movía, él lo sujetaba con fuerza, buscaba lastimarlo pero el otro no lo sentía, simplemente se movía, entonces tenía que golpearlo con ganas, donde cayera en la blanca piel, debía ser un impacto fuerte si quería una reacción por parte del vulcano, la hora de las meditaciones se iba acabando, Khan lo tenía ahí por algo.

Metía sus dedos entre sus nalgas, presionaba la entrada inmaculada, el rostro de la víctima no reflejaba nada, sólo cerraba los ojos por trayectos ligeramente largos, hasta que Khan penetraba a la fuerza luego de poner saliva en ellos, lo sentía entrar y tratar con un segundo dedo, rudo, impaciente, no podía permanecer todo lo insensible que quería a eso, porque era una especie nueva de dolor, él había sentido muchos dolores y muchas heridas, pero nada tan íntimo, nunca tan vulnerable, sus cejas se juntaban y sus labios se oprimían.

¿Te gusta?, está demasiado apretado aquí atrás, ¿no lo usas mucho? ¿O eres tú quien se monta a Kirk? —se burlaba, orgulloso desde su posición de poder, él siempre tenía el poder— ¡Contesta! —hablaba fuerte y le daba una feroz nalgada con su mano libre, sin duda al científico nunca lo habían golpeado de esa forma.

No entiendo su pregunta —respondía entre dientes, de verdad no entendía la segunda parte, estaba adolorido, enfadado y todo pero ¿cómo se "monta"?

Pregunto, si eres tú quien pone su pene dentro de su capitán —pregunta morbosa, sin nada de clase.

Lo que dice no tiene lógica… el capitán y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación —aclaraba, aunque no venía a tema explicar las cosas bajo esa situación, no para alguien que no fuera Spock claro, él tenía derecho, él no entendía lo que era ser "abusado", sólo sabía que sentía una constante corriente de rabia, anormal en él, frustración, y otra cosa… todos esos sentimientos los había experimentado antes, pero ahora era una extraña mescla, una forma extraña, no sabía, no quería, no entendía.

Eso es interesante… y una lástima para el capitán Kirk no poder probar esto jamás… un peso más en su agonía —sonreía, sacaba sus dedos, sólo necesitaba abrirlo un poco, su miembro haría el resto, no quería negarse el prometido placer ligeramente doloroso de una estrechez asesina.

La conversación terminaba, se agarraba con fuerza a su cadera después de abrir su pantalón y liberar su imponente erección, una mano apretaba entre las piernas del prisionero arrancándole por fin un quejido doloroso por lastimar un lugar tan intimo, necesitaba escucharlo quejarse y pelear, se excitaba sabiendo de su dolor y su impotencia, sabiendo que podría hacer cualquier cosa de él y su apaleado cuerpo.

Lo había metido con dificultad y fuerza, el vulcaniano había atrapado la sabana entre sus dientes y no había podido evitar que una queja de sonido nasal escapara de él, que su cuerpo se tensara más y su estomago se comprimiera; rechazaba totalmente al intruso, pero nadie puede negarse a Khan, eso sólo hacía más doloroso el proceso, forzaba la entrada despiadado, excitado sometiéndolo, apretaba sus nalgas para separarlas. Las manos de Spock se hacían cortadas en las muñecas luchando por liberarse de las esposas, todo inútil.

Esa había sido la primera vez que el científico recibía a un extraño en su cuerpo, que era lastimado de una forma tan intima, que era forzado; también era la primera vez que experimentaba los sentimientos de odio, miedo, frustración y asco en esa variedad, en esa tonalidad aborrecible. Mordía la tela y resistía, las quejas escapaban por su nariz y cerraba los ojos, Khan le hablaba, se burlaba, y luego de un rato que consideraba eterno el otro explotaba, lo descargaba todo en lo más profundo de su ser. Spock lo había sentido hincharse y eyacular, llenarlo con su semen, se sentía extrañamente desesperado cuando eso pasaba, asqueado.

Tenía la cadera y las manos entumidas, las piernas temblorosas, su intimidad adolorida y mojada, había escondido la cara en la sabana, pero Khan no había parado ahí, había disfrutado demasiado ese cuerpo perfecto; tenía mucha energía, tanta, como para seguir por un tiempo considerado, y lo haría, para eso lo había traído después de todo, ese niño extraterrestre le había excitado bastante, no pararía hasta verlo llorar de verdad, hasta romperlo; hasta que pagara todo lo que le había hecho.

En el USS Enterprise el capitán estaba impaciente, incapaces de cruzar aún la zona neutral todo estaba en caos, desastres diplomáticos, desastres con el insalvable humor de Jim, con la impaciencia y temor de todos, conocían a Khan, sabían el maldito loco despiadado que era, temían por el primer oficial, temían por su amigo, y Kirk temía más que todos ellos, sentía como si le hubieran arrancado un brazo, necesitaba a Spock a su lado, lo necesitaba de una forma desesperada. Si Khan le había puesto una sola mano encima, lo asesinaría, él mismo le arrancaría la cabeza, lo destruiría él… necesitaba a Spock de regreso, ahora.

No tenía mucho más tiempo de pensar en eso cuando llamadas de auxilio comenzaban a surgir, un ataque dividido de naves Klingons, no eran nada nuevos los ataques, pero la forma en que se desarrollaban…

* * *

Creo que me estoy pasando en Ooc con esto pero, bueno, tengo ganas de escribir un cliché yaoi y mucho porno, perdónenme la vida lol!  
Recientemente vi la sexta película de Star Trek, el final fue increíble, todo homo como siempre, aunque fue más homo la quinta, es decir, vi claramente los celos de Kirk cuando Sybock se presentó, antes y después de enterarse que era el hermano de Spock, me gusta ver a Kirk celoso, no hay muchas oportunidades ya que usualmente es él quien termina enredado con cualquier tipa, también amo la carita de celos de mi Spocky cuando eso pasa, vi unas partes de into darkness de nuevo, adoro a Spock celoso de la Dra. Marcus; debo decir que luego de ver la última película estoy más inconforme aún de que hayan emparejado a Uhura con Spocky, Uhura es de Scotty por la eternidad, se me hicieron una pareja muy linda y sería interesante volverlos a juntar, aunque sería más especialmente lindo porque le regresaría a Spocky su gay soltería, sólo faltaría que alguien matara a Marcus para que mi felicidad se completara


	3. Chapter 3

Las amo aunque no me amen 3!

* * *

Tras dos semanas con lo mismo y collar de obediencia —cortesía de _Triskelion_— el _vulcan_ estaba cansado, no como para rendirse a la voluntad de Khan para eso tardaría más, pero lo estaba, incluso su impresionante físico _vulcaniano_ tenía un límite, no quería conocerlo aún. Luchaba con Khan cada que él venía a su cuarto, sabía que era inútil pero era el superhombre quien lo provocaba, siempre encontraba el modo de lastimarlo, de someterlo en la cama, parecía que no podía excitarse si Spock no se resistía y nunca se detenía hasta dejarlo lleno de su repugnante esencia. Era una vergüenza que siendo un _vulcan_ hubiera comenzado a necesitar dormir, era una mala señal.

Al final de la segunda semana Khan había entrado y le había dicho que era hora de avanzar con sus asuntos y que tenía algo que le iba a encantar, en su mano tenía una inyección. Khan había estudiado bastante acerca de los _vulcanianos_, también sabía que la gestación no podía darse si el cuerpo no se encontraba en "condiciones" para la procreación, resumiendo: si el _vulcan_ no estaba en celo no quedaría preñado y eso sólo ocurría cada siete años, durante el famoso _Pon Farr_, desgraciadamente para eso faltaba un par de años según lo que había averiguado en sus estudios al joven prisionero. Khan no tenía tiempo para eso, no era un hombre paciente y además no necesitaba hacerlo, él también era una mente brillante, un científico.

Khan había encontrado una forma de despertar el celo en su prisionero con un suero especial, Spock se resistió al sentir la substancia invadir su cuerpo y elevar su temperatura, era inútil, su cuerpo se había tardado apenas una hora en traicionarlo por completo; con su debilidad de días y la estimulación, el _vulcan _había perdido todo el control sobre cada y hasta la más pequeña parte de él, había intentado cerrar su mente por completo en ese momento, como un acto de supervivencia intelectual a lo que sabía venía, no lo había logrado totalmente.

Esa ocasión fue la primera en que todo su cuerpo se abrió a Khan, el cual se proclamaba nuevamente vencedor del cautivo. No había necesitado mucha fuerza para someterlo ese día, apenas un poco al principio y había cedido, había abierto las piernas para él sin necesidad de luchar y lo había recibido en su interior, extremadamente caliente, ningún especie emitía tal calor durante el apareamiento. Lo había escuchado gemir, algo pequeño y nasal, casi adorable pero terriblemente erótico, hasta a él le parecía sorprendente, no esperaba que los _vulcanianos_ tuvieran esa facultad pululando en sus cuerdas bocales, incluso a él lo había afectado, es como si esos ruidos se hubieran sido hechos para excitar a la pareja durante el sexo, no descartaría esa teoría.

Había sentido las uñas del _vulcan_ clavarse en su espalda, rasgar su carne, él mismo había hecho lo propio al atacar su cadera, morder su cuello, era fácil darse cuenta de que el prisionero también tenía una erección, seguramente que la parte lógica que se acribillaba en el interior de Spock estaría avergonzada y humillada en ese momento, incapaz de detener sus instintos animales. Se había vaciado con más abundancia de lo normal cuando el más joven había llegado al orgasmo, uno aplastante que lo había apretado dentro de él y lo abrasaba como un fuego violento, ni siquiera Khan había podido mantener la cordura en ese simple momento, cuando se había controlado, jadeando y pegado al _vulcan_ que seguía abrazado a su persona, había sonreído, se había quedado dentro de él moviéndose lentamente hasta estar activo de nuevo; ese día lo iba a llenar con tanto semen que tendría una indigestión, lo pensaba mientras lo ponía en cuatro, casi le daba risa como el orgulloso primer oficial, sin conciencia lógica alguna y dejado a sus deseos animales volviendo a la simplicidad de una reacción primitiva, levantaba su cadera por su cuenta, exponiendo su trasero y esperando, necesitando ser penetrado de nuevo.

Tras tres semanas de ocupada agenda por fin tenían una pista de dónde podría encontrarse Khan, eso luego de haber interceptado un ataque a _Nuevo Vulcano_ gracias a las "corazonadas". "intuiciones". "deducciones", del capitán del _USS Enterprise _que ya se volvían famosas en la federación. Pese a la intercepción resultaban con un par de bajas, los _vulcanianos_ seguían siendo pacíficos incluso después de la destrucción de su planeta eso era inevitable. Los ataques tan apartados habían sido estratégicos para distraer la atención de su blanco real, estaba claro que Khan buscaba golpearlos donde más, no estaba realmente interesado en la guerra espacial que había desatado, aunque era un activo partícipe en todo eso y sin duda, sería quien gobernara al final según él.

Gracias a la intervención de _Spock Prime_ para ayudar al capitán habían encontrado un rastro de Khan al "interrogar" a uno de los generales capturados, también el rastro de un pequeño "rumor" respecto a la suerte del secuestrado que se había expandido entre los _Klingons_, aunque por supuesto, era de lo más ridículo, eso pensaba Kirk, pero la mirada de _Prime_ decía otra cosa.

* * *

La cosa es, voy en el tercer capítulo de la tercera temporada de la serie original de _Star Trek_ y no puedo dejar de mirar el paquete del capitán, se marca demasiado en su pantalón, lo hemos comentado un rato en el grupo de _fb_ de _fans de bottom Spock_, llegamos a la conclusión de que Kirk (Bill Shatner) tiene un _monster cock_ escondido en los pantalones, para hacer el asunto divertido, creo que al nuevo y pequeño Kirk de reinicio le caerá bien heredar esto de nuestro amado primer capitán, aunque no estoy segura de si el trasero de Spock estará igual de feliz con eso, bueno, por lo menos las primeras veces, seguro después se acostumbra y le gusta jijijijiji…

Alguien menciono lo de la muerte de Kirk en _into darkness_, es obvio que era un beso _vulcano_ lo que separaba ese maldito cristal, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?


	4. Chapter 4

.

Tres meses. Sólo tres meses habían pasado desde que Khan había tomado un alto mando en las fuerzas _Klingonianas_ y la Federación estaba siendo destrozada, los _Klingons_eran guerreros formidables, disciplinados y desalmados, genios en la guerra; Khan, Khan conocía de _pi a pa_ a los humanos además de dominar la guerra como un arte, Khan… él era el puto amo. Por eso se necesitaba algo más que todos los recursos predispuestos y fallidos, algo diferente para sorprender al superhombre, tal vez un milagro. Por suerte James T. Kirk era un hombre que hacía de los milagros su propio arte, el temerario.

Tres meses habían pasado también desde la desaparición del primer oficial científico del _USS Enterprise_, tiempo en el cuál había sido preso de Khan, dejado a su capricho, propósito, planes, deseos, a su merced; a su completo antojo. Durante ese tiempo el hombre del pasado lo había consumido cuanto más pudo, puso sus manos en toda su piel y violó su cuerpo de todas las formas, su mente también; lo volvió su puta y su herramienta, una para vengarse y para continuarse.

Podía tocar un pequeño bulto en su vientre el cual parecía hincharse un poco más cada semana, lentamente. Spock no estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría, lo que pasaría; en _Vulcano_ nunca se hablaba de eso salvo a la persona que le concernía, así como no se hablaba del celo no se hablaba de la gestación. Spock pudo darse cuenta de su nueva susceptibilidad al frío, su creciente debilidad, aún era más fuerte que un humano pero entendía que no seguiría así en el futuro si el producto seguía creciendo, mucho menos si se negaba a alimentarse, el feto se apropiaba de sus fuerzas, de sus ganas, de su todo.

Khan había empezado a nutrirlo intravenosa, fríamente se encargaba de cuidarlo, monitorear un estado propicio para el crecimiento de su hijo; claro, que eso no impedía que tomara su tajada del cuerpo _vulcan_ cuando se le antojaba tocarlo, todo eso para dejarle en claro a quién pertenecía. Khan se había dado cuenta de que no sólo la fuerza de su cautivo había menguado, su cuerpo también se había vuelto más sensible y su mente más fácil de perturbar. Le gustaba tomarlo especialmente después de informarle de la destrucción de alguna colonia de su federación, la toma de algún planeta, la destrucción de una nave, cómo adoraba su reacción, y cómo había disfrutado follarselo después de informarle de la destrucción de _Nuevo Vulcano_. Obviamente la colonia no había sido destruida, pero Spock no tenía por qué saber eso. Una pequeña mentira.

Era cuando todo iba tan bien, que todo salía mal, y es que Khan siendo tan brillante, negaba cualquier ventaja que pudiera tener algún nativo temporal, también desconocía ciertos hechos, como la existencia de otro Spock en el mismo universo, uno que venía un tiempo en el futuro que él no conocía.

El mecanismo echó a andar la primera vez que Khan escucho de un arma de destrucción masiva hecha con alta tecnología, algún indicio de su funcionamiento y planos, tantos como para desarrollar una propia en un futuro no muy cercano, pura teoría. No lo hubiera creído totalmente ya que era astuto, pero la fuente era indudable, se había conseguido de un archivo vulcano. Los vulcanos no mienten. También se enteró de que el encargado portador de esa arma sería el mismísimo _USS Enterprise_, sintió que era perfecto entonces.

En cuanto supo las coordenadas exactas de la nave enemiga salió, por primera vez él, a cargo de una mejorada nave _Klingon_, esa era su nota más alta, había sometido a la federación, hecho al imperio caer en tan poco tiempo y tan fácil para él, ahora sólo faltaba la tripulación del _USS Enterprise_, golpe final, qué gloria más grande. Cuando llegó a su destino algo no salió cómo esperaba. Spock _prime_ había cometido un crimen, había roto el balance de poder.

Una llamada de emergencia había llegado a Khan, la luna _Klingon Praxis_, fuente principal de energía para el imperio _Klingon_, había sido destruida, todo indicaba sabotaje, aunque a decir de la flota la Luna _Praxis_ ya estaba sobre explotada, sólo había hecho falta un pequeño empujón sabotaje, eso era algo que Khan no sabía, porque no era nativo de ese tiempo, porque no había vivido en el futuro, _Prime_ sí.

Después de buscar al _USS Enterprise _ con desesperación Khan lo había encontrado, o lo había sentido; la revelación de la futura explosión de _Praxis_ no había sido la única cosa que _Prime _había dicho, había hecho: el dispositivo de ocultamiento que permitía atacar aún siendo invisibles que había sido tomado de una nave _Romulana_ en el futuro alterno había sido recreada por Spock _Prime_ a los ingenieros. La nave atacó a sus enemigos desde el anonimato, despiadadamente, Khan entró en furia, el contacto visual se hizo para negociar su rendición, para sorpresa del superhombre, no era Kirk al otro lado de la pantalla, era _mister_ Sulu. Jim tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como infiltrarse en _Praxis_ y sabotear las minas, después hacer lo que para él era más egoístamente importante: rescatar a su primero al mando, su mejor amigo, su…

Dr. McCoy y el capitán habían sido los infiltrados en la nave _Klingon_, su apoyo más cercano era la nave _USS Excelsior_ que esperaba camuflada. La nave espacialno podría ayudarles antes en terreno enemigo pues para disparar o transportar necesitaba quitar el camuflaje y sus escudos, no hizo falta que el _USS Excelsior_ se arriesgara de más, fue una misión casi limpia, sólo habían tenido que lidiar con un par de _Klingons _y salir corriendo, para cuando Khan se había comunicado con la nave entre la confusión, ya era demasiado tarde.

Pero lo que pasó en la nave.

Después de lidiar con unos guardias habían llegado a la habitación sin custodia donde el detector les había indicado que se encontraba el único _vulcan_ en la enorme nave. La puerta se abrió con la llave de un guardia que había caído sin enterarse de qué lo había golpeado, él primero en verlo fue Jim. Estaba recostado en la cama; Kirk había visto a su primer oficial en la cama de la enfermería antes, acostado, impaciente o inconsciente, no se parecía para nada a lo que había visto ese día. Estaba ahí como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, aventado e inmóvil, olvidado y casi transparente, envuelto en una bata de suave y ligera tela negra. Se había acercado lentamente y lo había llamado, sin respuesta, veía su espalda, después sus manos, llevaba cadenas ahora en las muñecas, el collar de obediencia hubiera sido dañino para el hijo de Khan.

Con la punta de sus dedos tocaba sobre la tela oscura y delicada, con cuidado, casi como si la imagen se fuera a hacer añicos por la presión. McCoy no tuvo la misma paciencia, dio la vuelta a la cama dejando a su capitán de lado y vio directamente al primer oficial, sacó sus instrumentos y revisó sus signos, estables, pero diferentes a lo normal en él, además de otra cosa que hizo un poco de ruido en su mente.

Jim —Llamó a su capitán con voz firme para hacerlo reaccionar, necesitaba su ayuda, tenían que salir de ahí, se lo dijo con una severa mirada.

¿Cómo está, _Bones_? —preguntó casi como el niño que era.

Estará bien —fue todo lo que dijo, pero no lo sabía, de verdad no estaba seguro.

Fue Kirk quien cargó a Spock, dormido aun, como si no se hubiera enterado de que ellos estaban ahí para empezar, se lo llevo en brazos con todo y las cadenas en las manos, era pesado, pero en su estado Jim no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo. En la nave _Klingon_ se soltó una alerta de invasión, demasiado tarde, el _USS Excelsior_ había desaparecido a curvatura siete después de atacar y dejarlos inutilizado.

.

* * *

Voy en el decimosegundo capítulo de la tercera temporada de Star Trek la serie original, me estoy volviendo loca son demasiado homos y no me dejan hacer mi tarea a gusto. Cada capítulo reafirma el amor de Spocky hacía su capitán y viceversa, ojala el reboot tuviera su serie basada en la serie original, sería hermoso.


End file.
